


All My Instincts, They Return

by SelfRescuingPrincess



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, JonJon if you squint, LA Era (Crooked Media RPF), M/M, White House flashbacks, live shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfRescuingPrincess/pseuds/SelfRescuingPrincess
Summary: Tommy sits next to Dan like he always does when a wave of warmth washes over him.Must be the lights,Tommy thinks. It's always surprising how hot stage lights can be. But as a bead of sweat rolls down the back of his neck and his heart rate starts to pick up, he internally starts to panic.Oh no. Oh shit. Not now. Please not on stage.
Relationships: Dan Pfeiffer/Tommy Vietor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	All My Instincts, They Return

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “In Your Eyes” by Peter Gabriel  
_All my instincts, they return_  
_And the grand facade, so soon will burn_  
_Without a noise, without my pride_  
_I reach out from the inside_
> 
> Special thank you to my intrepid beta [okaystop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystop/pseuds/okaystop) who is a JOY and made this so much better than I could have ever done on my own.
> 
> Please respect the fourth wall, be cool, keep it secret, keep it safe, etc., etc.

_The Capitol Theater, Madison, WI_

It starts at the absolute worst possible moment.

They are on stage and Dan is sharing his three-point plan for winning Wisconsin in 2020. Ben Wikler is their guest and everyone in the audience is genuinely excited by what the Wisconsin Democrats are doing, how organized they are, and the energy Ben has brought to the party. Dan is truly at his peak when discussing campaign strategy. His unassuming demeanor belies his brilliance, and Tommy loves being reminded of why he was an _actual _Senior Advisor to the president. No question, Tommy loved his role in the White House on the NSC, but he could never have dreamed of getting close to Senior Advisor status.

Tommy sits next to Dan like he always does when a wave of warmth washes over him. _Must be the lights_, Tommy thinks. It's always surprising how hot stage lights can be. But as a bead of sweat rolls down the back of his neck and his heart rate starts to pick up, he internally starts to panic._ Oh no. Oh shit. Not now. Please not on stage_. He shifts in his armchair, leaning over to grab his ankle, take a breath and then a sip of water. His skin feels too tight. _Shit, shit, shit. Is this a heat? Now? Why? _In his peripheral vision he sees Dan glance over at him, but Tommy avoids making eye contact. One, because Dan is on a roll and he doesn’t want to interrupt, but also two, because Dan is an alpha and if what he thinks might be happening is really happening, Tommy knows that if he acknowledges Dan right now in this exact moment things could get very awkward.

Tommy tries to focus on what Dan is saying. Wait. No. That’s not helping. Focus on Jon. Focus on what Jon is saying. He angles his body away from Dan and towards Jon and Lovett and Ben Wikler and how Jon is directing the conversation. _Please don’t ask me a question please don’t ask me a question…_

“.... Iowa?” Jon looks at him expectantly. _Shit._

“Well… as the first caucus state, Iowa is really in a different category than a battleground state like Wisconsin, so I’m not sure you can really compare the two.” Tommy wants to crawl under his chair. He shifts again, crossing his right foot over his left knee and gripping his shin. He's wearing his American flag socks. He focuses hard on one of the stars.

“BUT WHO HAS THE BEST BUTTER COW, TOMMY??? HMMMMM? CARE TO WEIGH IN ON THIS CONTENTIOUS- NAY- **DIVISIVE **ISSUE??” Lovett blatantly panders to the Wisconsin crowd, who start to whoop and holler about the superiority of their state fair.

_Okay, safer territory, he can do this._ “Well, the butter cow in Iowa is pretty impressive,” boos from the crowd threaten to drown him out, “BUT, but, but I will say it’s definitely more of a _corn _state and while that might be, um, a-maize-ing,” Tommy winks at Lovett, “It doesn’t have the same...uh..._UDDER-ly_ legen_DAIRY_ status as the butter cows they _churn _out in Wisconsin.” Cheers from the crowd erupt; Lovett laughs with his mouth wide open and curls up in his chair at the puns. Jon dazzles a gap-toothed smile at him.

Lovett leans over to Ben seated on his left, "Oooh. Yeah, Ben! Have you thought about partnering with Moooooove on dot org? You know? I think it could work out!" The audience collectively groans. "No? We'll workshop it." Lovett grins slyly at Jon as he soaks up the audience applause.

Ben claps and laughs. "We'll definitely look into it."

“Nice!” Dan grins and looks directly at Tommy. Tommy forces a laugh and frantically wishes he could get the hell off the stage.

ΩΩΩΩ

Tommy doesn’t really discuss his status with anyone. Like, Jon and Lovett know, obviously. They are his best friends and know everything about him, but they're both betas so it’s not like it really matters. At the beginning, Jon tried to be a matchmaker extraordinaire and Lovett was a full blown yenta, trying to find the perfect alpha for Tommy, but that was back when they had just started at the While House and Tommy used the excuse of not wanting to be distracted from his new job. Jon easily accepted that reasoning, though Lovett not so much- "Tommy who's going to remind you to bring a sweater?"

“I’m pretty sure you are, Lovett,” Tommy responded with a grin, always keeping it light.

Tommy never wanted to talk about the constant pressure from his parents to settle down, about the arguments with his dad about wanting to be self-sufficient or disappointing his mom for having ambition outside of being in service to an alpha. It was suffocating. He didn’t want to burden Jon and Lovett with his problems. He mostly kept it to himself, only really having to deal with it when he visited his family. On the one hand, having a job where you worked all the time was a saving grace since he could always use it as an excuse to arrive late or leave early. But on the other hand, a job that prevented you from fulfilling your predetermined-and-not-to-be-argued-with biological determinants (regardless of what you “claimed” to want) caused even more tension between him and his parents. At least he didn’t have to stick around for the disapproving looks and audible sighs.

Running for office and thinking you should be in charge of literally everyone and everything was the most ambitious act one could take, so it was natural to expect a bunch of alphas in the White House. Conversely, there were very few omegas. Tommy often thought he might be the only one, and he didn’t think anyone other than Jon and Lovett (and whoever read his SF-86) knew.

He wasn’t absolutely certain he was the sole omega in the West Wing, because who would bring that up if they didn’t have to? Of course, this administration was the most diverse in history, but Tommy suspected that even if there were any others, he would be able to count them on one hand. And as progressive as a lot of people were, there were still residual social expectations of omegas- to be caretakers, raise children- and trying to help run the country was not among them. This had the double impact of Tommy not feeling like he fit in anywhere. He didn’t want to have children, so he was already outside of the traditional ternary, but he also worried that if anyone in the administration found out, they would think he wasn’t up to the task. Still, he was confident that if he dug his heels in and kept at it, he could do this job and be as good at it as anyone else. He took his suppressants religiously, and worked as hard as he could. He never wanted anyone to use his status as a reason why he couldn’t hack it. It was a lonely existence. 

Tommy first met Dan when they had gone to dinner together, coordinated by a mutual friend. Tommy had been in DC for all of five minutes- he didn’t even have an apartment yet. As Deputy Communications Director, Dan was basically going to be his boss and he desperately wanted Dan to form a good impression of him. Tommy’s first impression of Dan was that he had a strong handshake and he was definitely an alpha, that much was obvious given how Tommy’s body reflexively reacted to him. He was able to stifle the shiver, and he had hoped his goosebumps weren’t too obvious. Also, Dan had a way about him that conveyed power and authority. It was subtle but unmistakable. Thankfully, Dan didn’t bring up his status, or if he’d sensed Tommy’s. They really couldn’t talk about it anyway, given the potential for discrimination and the American Biological Ordering Anti-discrimination Act working its way out of the House Ways and Means subcommittee on Societal Dynamics. Tommy left the dinner thinking Dan was intense but kind. And fuck if he wasn’t inspiring- he couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew after that dinner that he would work his ass off for Dan and the Senator.

ΩΩΩΩ

Thankfully, the show ends shortly after the conversation with Ben, and he manages to remember to smile and wave at the audience as he walks as calmly as possible off stage. Jon and Lovett are already off to the green room, but Tommy has to pause and regroup once he gets into the wings. Dan follows him offstage, stopping when Tommy does. He moves to put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder but pulls back at the last second. “Are you okay?” Dan asks quietly. It sends a shudder down Tommy’s spine.

“Um, yeah, fine. I’m fine,” he responds, hopefully convincingly. Tommy needs to figure out why this is happening to him; he’s never been tripped into an unplanned heat before. He thinks he can get through the usual post-show drinks and a minimal amount of socializing without being too obvious, and then he can get back to his hotel room and deal with whatever is going on. He also doesn’t need Dan worrying about him.

The four of them stand in a circle at the hotel bar and Tommy sips his Lakefront Shifter Pale Ale. It takes a lot of effort not to press the cool glass against his face. It’s seriously so warm in here. At least the bar is dim so his flushed skin isn’t as obvious, though he did unbutton one extra button on his shirt and roll up the sleeves. Dan is standing next to him and Tommy wonders if it's possible to feel someone without physically touching them.

“...Tommy? You in there?” Jon looks at him for the second time that night like he’s expecting an answer.

“Oh, Tommy is just being his usual post-show-debrief-over-analytical-hyper-critical self. TomBot 3000 probably needs to reboot.” Lovett waves his hand dismissively.

Dan is looking intently down into his pint glass, but Tommy could swear he sees Dan sneak a sideways glance over at him.

“Heh. Um. I gotta.” Tommy thumbs over his shoulder and wanders off in a direction he hopes is towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom he splashes his face with cold water and leans on the sink for a second to try to get himself together. He takes stock of himself in the mirror, hollowed cheeks, blotchy skin, pupils dilated. _A mess,_ he thinks. He definitely can’t continue standing next to Dan. He should go up to his room sooner rather than later, he decides, before anyone notices.

He walks back into the bar but hangs back, staying on the edge of the crowd leaning against the wall, observing everyone. Tommy concentrates on planning his escape when Dan walks up to where he’s standing and hands him a glass of water. “I got extra ice for you,” Dan simply says as he walks back to his bar stool next to Lovett. Tommy stares at the glass, his brain rock-sliding down the mountain. He gulps half of the ice-cold water, grateful and desperate to cool down. Except that now his brain is hyper-fixated on Dan. Dan smells so good and it fills Tommy’s nostrils with the essence of Dan- understated power and quiet masculinity with a hint of blue-eyed sweetness. Tommy’s not sure how all that information got translated into an odor, but his brain isn’t exactly spinning at top speed right now.

As if Tommy had summoned him with his mind, Dan reappears at Tommy’s side. “Let’s get you out of here, huh?”

Tommy can only look at Dan and nod. _That’s probably a good idea_, he thinks, but he isn’t sure if he says it out loud. He looks around the bar and no one is paying attention to them; he lost track of Lovett and Jon a while ago. They slip out quietly, Tommy focusing very hard on walking to the elevator and remembering what room he’s in. Dan lightly guides him with a hand on Tommy’s hip, gently nudging Tommy into the elevator. Dan pushes a button, but who even knows if it’s the right one. Tommy looks over at Dan, who is staring straight ahead, a muscle in his jaw clenching. Tommy wants to stick his face into Dan’s neck and even though he knows that is an irrational need, based solely on biodynamism, he wants to do it very badly all the same. He crosses his arms tightly across his chest, staring at the tiled floor of the elevator instead and stealing surreptitious glances at Dan in the mirrored walls.

The elevator dings and Dan herds Tommy down the hall, to his room. _How did Dan know which room to go to?_ Tommy stands in front of the door, too aware of Dan’s hand still on his hip to contemplate how doors work. After about 10 seconds of blankly standing there, Dan shoves his hand into Tommy’s back pocket to get his key card. Tommy almost collapses back into Dan’s hands. Dan swipes them into his room and guides him to the bed where he sits Tommy down.

It’s been so long since Tommy has had an honest to god heat that it’s probably more disorienting than it would be if he had them on a more regular basis. He knew breakthrough heats were a thing, but in all the years he’d been on suppressants he can't remember ever experiencing one.

Dan is standing in front of him, his butt backed up against the dresser. “Are you okay?” he asks again.

“How-” Tommy clears his throat and tries again, “How did you know?” He grips the edge of the mattress. Dan is so close to him, but also not close enough and Tommy can feel himself getting slick. So, this is really happening.

Dan chuckles. “Don’t worry, it’s not super obvious if you aren’t looking for it but I’ve been smelling you since we were on stage. It’s, um. It’s. Yeah.” Dan straightens up and seemingly with some effort says, “Welp, I should get going.” Tommy nods. It’s probably for the best if Dan goes now, before things get out of hand, so Tommy can deal with this disaster of an evening on his own without imposing on anybody. Tommy can tell he’s on the verge of a meltdown, so if Dan could get the fuck out of his room, that would be great.

Except, when Dan starts moving towards the door, every molecule in Tommy’s body screams.

“NO!” Tommy, against his very tenuous judgement, stands up and moves towards Dan at an alarming speed in the small space of the hotel room. “No. Please. Don’t go.” Dan can’t leave. He can’t. He CAN’T. Tommy needs him.

Dan turns around against the door. He looks so tense. “Tommy-”

Tommy puts his forehead against Dan’s shoulder and fists Dan’s t-shirt. “Please don’t go I need you I need you Dan, please stay please.” He’s rubbing his face against Dan, mindless and trying to absorb Dan through his skin. It is vitally important that Dan not leave. Dan is pressed up to the door, palms flat, breathing hard.

“I’m not what you want,” Dan says even as he’s turning his face into Tommy’s hair.

ΩΩΩΩ

The thought that Dan isn’t what Tommy wants is flat out ludicrous. Tommy has wanted Dan forever, but never wanted to let his feelings or needs get in the way of the job. Ever since their first dinner together, Tommy had been attracted to Dan. Who wouldn't be attracted to Dan? Tommy had been so relieved after that dinner that he had been on suppressants, because he knows- he _knows_\- he would have gone into heat immediately. Dan was passionate about the cause, possessed the ability to make things happen, and had blue eyes that one- if one were so inclined- could get lost in.

Tommy always wanted to please Dan, though Tommy wasn’t sure if it was entirely because Dan was in his chain of command. He suspected that ever since they met, at least a part of that desire was wrapped up in his innate omega drive. But Tommy was careful to be deferential without falling into submissiveness; always asking for feedback, while also looking for places to take initiative. It got easier as he worked with the press, learning to be more assertive, focusing on the task at hand. It definitely made working with Dan easier to handle, even if he could smell Dan all the time, no matter what.

The first time Dan had come down from San Francisco to visit Crooked HQ, Tommy could smell him from the parking lot. He had known Dan would be in the office that day, but it was still surprising when that familiar aroma sent memories flooding back, making Tommy’s skin prickle with anticipation. His brain helpfully went through the flipbook of that first dinner, late night communication strategy meetings, press pools, and TV appearance prep sessions. He thought about getting instructions from Dan, asking for Dan’s advice, and that one memorable time Dan reassured him after a rough CNN appearance when he actually touched Tommy’s arm. He could feel his face flush and he needed a minute before he got out of his car. He made sure to take a few breaths so he wouldn’t be too overwhelmed when he walked in the front door. Whenever Dan is in town Tommy thinks, _maybe_, but it never works out. Dan is overly polite and professional, and Tommy can never build up the nerve to say anything.

ΩΩΩΩ

"I should...I should go," Dan whispers, though simultaneously he starts to undo the buttons on Tommy's shirt. Tommy is sweating and murmuring into Dan’s neck, _please please please please…. _when Dan says, "You should take this off, you're so warm." Tommy looks at Dan, eyes wet and pleading, and Dan looks directly back at him with resolve. Something seems to set in Dan’s face. He pushes Tommy back into the room and Tommy collapses onto the bed, no longer able to stand upright. He's writhing on the bed spread, unable to settle or get comfortable, "Please help me Dan- I need. I need help." How can he get Dan to understand that he very much needs Dan to fuck him directly into the mattress and he needs Dan to do it immediately?

"I'll get a cool compress." Dan moves to the bathroom and Tommy flops back onto the pillows and groans. It feels loud in the quiet room. Tommy feels so empty. He feels empty and needy and where the fuck did Dan go for the compress, fucking Lake Michigan?

Just then, Dan sits on the edge of the bed, running the cool, damp washcloth over Tommy's forehead. "Shhhh, it's okay, Tommy. Shhhh." Tommy must have been making noises. "I've got you."

When Dan says that, Tommy can feel himself relax. Dan has him. "Thank you," he whispers. Dan is so soothing, being gentle with Tommy as he runs the washcloth across Tommy's face, down his neck. Dan places the damp cloth on the end table and says, "You're still so warm, I’m going to take off your shirt, okay?" He finishes unbuttoning Tommy's shirt and slides it off his shoulders and down his arms. The caress of Dans hands feels so good, Tommy wants to curl into Dan.

Something has apparently shifted in Dan. Ten minutes ago he was tense, everything about him clenched tight. But now he is soft, tender to Tommy in a way that Tommy would have never expected but so desperately needs. “Dan, please,” he says. He doesn’t even know what he wants, just for Dan to be the one to provide it for him. Tommy’s skin is glistening with a sheen of sweat and he feels molten, like he’s burning up from the inside. He starts unbuckling his belt because the thought of wearing clothes is suffocating him, but in his frenzy, his fingers fumble against the leather.

Dan shifts onto his knees on the bed and asks, “Would you like some help with that?”

Tommy nods, and Dan methodically but efficiently pulls his pants off, folding them and placing them on the chair. Then Tommy’s flag socks and then his briefs. “Roll over, Tommy.”

Tommy groans and stretches and rolls onto his belly. Dan runs his hands up and down the broad expanse of his back and Tommy arches like a cat into his touch. “I need you- I need-” He’s moving his hips, rutting against the bed.

“I know what you need.” Dan’s strong, steady voice calms something in Tommy. Dan moves behind Tommy and settles in between Tommy’s legs where Dan can see how slick Tommy is already. He grabs Tommy’s ass, feeling the full benefit of all the squats, dead lifts, and miles in the muscles.

“Yes, please- yes-” Tommy continues rubbing off on the bedspread. “I feel so- I want-” Tommy is beyond complete sentences.

“Tell me what you want, baby. I want to hear it.” Dan’s broad hands dig into the meat of Tommy’s hamstrings, thumbs rubbing at the crease of his ass. Tommy doesn’t stop rutting against the bed.

“I need- so much- fill me- I’m so- I feel so hollow.” Tommy practically sobs out the words. He’s gripping fistfuls of the comforter as the blanket becomes damp with Tommy’s sweat and tears.

Dan easily slides a finger into Tommy. “This? Is this what you need?”

“Yes, yes, more-” Dan’s finger feels thick and satisfying as Dan fucks into Tommy. Dan’s other hand presses in between Tommy’s shoulder blades keeping him in place.

“Okay, I can give you more.” Dan easily slides a second finger in, “you can get off just like this if you want. I know you want to, Tommy, it’s okay.” Dan curls his fingers and presses on Tommy’s prostate, and that’s all it takes for Tommy to come suddenly and with a shout.

He’s lying there in the brief refractory period before his desires overwhelm him again, trying to get his breathing under control. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He repeats it almost like a mantra. Dan is running his hands up the back of Tommy’s thighs, and in long strokes along his spine. Tommy turns back a little to look at Dan, grateful for the care Dan is taking with him.

“Dan, I-”

“Hush, you’re okay, now, you’re okay.” Dan coos at him, brushing a sweaty curl off his forehead. He takes the reprieve to undress himself, apparently accepting that he isn’t going anywhere, not for the time being, not when Tommy looks at him like that. “You don’t have anything to worry about.”

He crawls up Tommy’s body to lay on top of him. Tommy feels so good with Dan here, his broad chest pressed to Tommy’s back.

They lay there for a long moment, quietly breathing together, Dan weighing him down but lightly kissing Tommy’s neck and shoulders. Tommy feels so content, the urgency of needing to be filled by Dan momentarily held in check. That is, until Dan starts moving over him, small rocking movements, and Tommy instinctively responds by pressing his hips back into Dan's. He can feel Dan's dick getting hard against him, and the need starts building in his gut, steadily, until he's squirming underneath Dan.

"Dan, you have to fuck me you have to I want to feel you i need you inside me you have to I need it please I-"

“Okay, okay. Shhhhh.” Dan shifts so he is on his elbows, bracketing Tommy on either side of his chest. Tommy can feel Dan press his pelvis against his ass. "Is this what you want?" Dan asks his breath hot against Tommy's ear.

Tommy grunts in frustration. Doesn't Dan understand of course that's what he wants? What he's quietly wanted for years but never allowed himself the luxury?

"Okay, baby, okay, I'll give it to you." And with that, Dan slides his cock into Tommy in one smooth movement. It's so gratifying to be filled and bracketed by Dan. Dan is all over him, and it’s all Tommy knows.

Dan is heavy on top of him, and the solidness of him is reassuring. Dan slowly slides in and out of Tommy, letting Tommy feel the entire length of him, and with each press against him Tommy feels more and more like he wants Dan to not just fuck him, but to actually knot him. The thought of it makes Tommy feel completely unhinged. He presses his face into the pillow and spreads his legs a little wider, trying to get Dan deeper inside him.

“Ah- fuck- Tommy you feel- jesus,” Dan is starting to lose the thread and just the thought of Dan getting off on him- in him- sends Tommy into a cloud of arousal and suddenly he’s coming again, clenching down around Dan who follows him almost immediately. Dan collapses on top of Tommy, but only for a moment, before pulling out of him and rolling to the side.

Tommy lies there, face-planted into the bed, a puddle of a man, sated for the moment. Dan runs his fingertips up and down Tommy’s back, swirling patterns into his skin. Tommy thinks he could feel the ridges and whorls of the pads of Dan’s fingers if he concentrated hard enough. The feeling of Dan’s hands on his skin is electric, like he could power a small city with their circuitry. He finally gathers the strength to shift so he is on his side, facing Dan.

“Are you okay?” Dan asks. Tommy simply nods. “Good.”

It’s unexpected how tender and affectionate Dan is with Tommy, and he can’t help what it does to him. He’s not sure if it’s the fog of the heat and the desire to be cared for, but Tommy has never felt so safe in his life. He scoots closer into Dan, who presses his cheek to Tommy’s forehead. Dan smells so certain, in a way that even if Tommy had more than half-formed words in his head right now, would be hard to describe. He kisses Dan’s neck because how could he not.

“Do you want a glass of water?” Dan gets up before Tommy can say anything. It’s probably a good idea, but Tommy doesn’t want to let Dan out of his sight. He tries not to panic too much as he focuses on listening to the faucet. Tommy feels immediate relief when Dan is standing back in his field of view. He sits up and takes the glass from Dan.

He drinks the water, the cool liquid sliding down his throat. “Thank you,” he manages. Dan thumbs at a water droplet lingering on Tommy’s lips, and Tommy sucks his thumb into his mouth without thinking. Dan palms Tommy’s cheek, smearing his wet thumb on Tommy’s skin. Tommy leans into Dan’s hand like no matter how much Dan is touching him, it isn’t enough. This heat is more intense than he’s ever experienced. Everything is turned up to eleven, every sensory nerve ready and waiting for contact.

Dan pushes Tommy back onto the bed and crawls over him. He noses along Tommy’s throat. “God, Tommy you don’t know what you do to me.” Tommy wraps his arms around Dan’s broad shoulders. What _he _does to Dan? What is he even talking about?

“What?” Tommy laughs, “What are you talking about?” Tommy feels like his brain is far away, not readily accessible.

“Every time I see you- god you’re so- I just want to-” Dan is pressed forehead to ankles against Tommy, his lips pressing the words into Tommy’s clavicle. Tommy can feel that Dan’s hard against his hip. Tommy spreads his knees to make room for Dan on top of him, who rolls his hips against Tommy, sparking a febrile jolt of craving through him. Tommy wraps his legs around Dan encouraging him to press back into him. Dan’s hand run down Tommy’s flank, over his hip and down his leg. Dan’s hands are big and strong, grounding Tommy. Dan is murmuring into Tommy’s skin but Tommy isn’t listening, focused on Dan inside him, just like he needs.

ΩΩΩΩ

Tommy wakes up sometime in the early, early morning. He and Dan must have drifted asleep at some point. Dan is wrapped around Tommy, the soup spoon to Tommy’s teaspoon, their legs tangled together. Tommy feels hazy, his brain still wrapped in bubble wrap and packed away, though his heat is much less intense than it was earlier. He’s still warm even though the blankets having been shoved off the bed long ago, but Dan cradling him is comforting. Dan must feel him stirring, because Tommy hears him softly in his ear, “Are you okay baby? Are you hungry? What do you need?”

Tommy sighs and sinks further back into Dan’s chest. If he could crawl inside Dan he would. “Nothing," he says without thinking, "Just this.” Dan squeezes him tighter, lightly kissing the edge of Tommy’s ear.

ΩΩΩΩ

The next time Tommy wakes, it is to the smell of bacon. Tommy stretches languidly, rolling over to see that Dan has ordered room service for breakfast. Dan looks over at Tommy, smiling softly.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted for breakfast, so I ordered a bunch of stuff.” Dan gets up and hands Tommy some orange juice. “Here, you probably need to hydrate, but there’s coffee too.”

Tommy sits up to take the juice. He is still naked, and shivers in the cool morning air. Dan hands Tommy a pair of boxer briefs that he apparently had ready. Tommy slides them on and sits back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He is still getting oriented to himself as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and Dan wraps a blanket around him. He looks up at Dan who is situating the blanket around his shoulders. “Do you want pancakes or waffles?” Dan asks.

“You didn’t have to do all this.” Tommy tries to resist leaning into Dan’s hands as they smooth down what must be some pretty spectacular bedhead.

“I know.” Dan shrugs. “But I figured you would be hungry.”

Tommy is indeed famished. “You said there were pancakes?”

Dan fixes him a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and a few slices of bacon. Tommy takes it gratefully. Dan goes back and pours Tommy a cup of coffee, then settles in next to him on the bed with his own plate. They eat together quietly, Tommy cocooned in the blanket, Dan in a borrowed t-shirt and sweats. Tommy is slightly mystified as to how Dan knew he took his coffee with cream but no sugar. The longer they sit, the more clearly Tommy remembers last night, and the more embarrassed he gets.

He clears his throat, “So, um, about what happened...I feel like I should thank you.” Dan gets up and takes Tommy’s plate.

“For what?” He refills Tommy’s coffee. Adds a splash of cream. Tommy is not used to being doted on and he is starting to feel a little awkward about it. He’s lived so much of his adult life in an attempt to repudiate his status, to prove to himself and everyone around him he doesn’t need an alpha to be fulfilled as an omega and he could be successful all on his own merits, that having Dan care for him like this is confusing. He doesn’t want to want it, but it’s so comfortable- like a favorite sweatshirt, once thought lost but rediscovered at the bottom of the closet. Dan sits back on the bed, and Tommy turns toward him.

“For, you know, taking care of me. You didn’t have to. I don’t know what tripped me up yesterday, but I appreciate it.” Tommy can feel himself blush as he stammers on, “And please don’t feel obligated to stay! You have already gone so far above and beyond for me.” Tommy leaves out how good Dan felt, how good Dan was to him when he needed it most. How the thought of Dan knotting him continues to replay over and over in his mind.

Dan looks at him for a moment, his blue eyes clear and piercing. “Tommy. Yes, you needed help. But I need you to know that I very much wanted to be the one who helped you.”

“I could have called Jon or Lovett.” This is technically true, but the likelihood of Tommy following through on that call is slim; he probably would have just suffered in silence. It sucks, but it’s not like he hasn’t done it before. Mostly, he’s lucky Dan is more perceptive than he thought.

“Oh c'mon. Jon and Lovett are both betas- what would they have honestly been able to do for you? Besides, they were completely oblivious to you. And to me for that matter.”

“To you? What do you mean ’oblivious to you’?”

“I know you were pretty out of it by the time I got you out of the bar, but I have to confess something to you.” For the first time, maybe ever, Tommy notices that Dan looks less sure of himself, and he isn’t sure what to do about that, so he simply sits and waits for Dan to continue. “I think I may have been the reason you went into heat.” Dan finishes with an exhale, like he had been holding his breath.

“What.” This is the most ridiculous thing Tommy has ever heard. On a scale of zero to bananas this is at least a twelve.

“I think you were reacting to me, because I was definitely reacting to you.”

“_You_ were reacting to _me_?” Tommy is incredulous; there is no way that is possible. Surely, he would have recognized it if Dan was in a state of affinity, let alone if that attraction was impacting himself, especially given how long they have known each other, the hours and hours they have spent together.

“Yeah, Tommy, you may not be aware of this, but whenever I’m around you all I want to do protect you and hold you and not let anyone else near you.” Dan makes a motion like he wants to put his hand on Tommy’s knee but doesn’t. “And you were incredible at the show last night, so sharp and hilarious and the audience loved you, and I just…” Dan gestures vaguely at Tommy.

“Um…” Tommy starts to recalculate the algebra of his life. _If a=b, and b=c, then…Dan likes Tommy????? _The Law of Syllogism says this must be true, but really, what did Aristotle know anyway. It still feels like some fucked up 2+2=5 kind of morning.

After a pause, Dan continues. “Every time I see you it takes all of my energy not to fucking tackle you. I can smell you from a mile away, heat or no. I’m _really _glad I could be there for you last night. I- I always want to look after you.” Dan looks at him softly.

Tommy is bewildered. “But we worked together. For, like, years?” He means this to come out as a statement, but his voice lilts up at the end in his disbelief.

“Yeah, I know. The job took up a lot of my bandwidth, so it was a good distraction and it was easy to let myself be buried in it. But I knew from that first dinner that I was... drawn to you.”

“From that dinner? Since then?” Tommy is dumbstruck that Dan felt the same way as he did after that dinner. He isn’t sure he can handle each new revelation without significant time to process each one, or how high his voice can go, but Dan is apparently in a confessional state of mind so Tommy does his best to focus and keep up.

“I didn’t realize it at first- like the _degree- _but I knew I was attracted to you. But you didn’t seem interested. So I channeled my efforts into you professionally. It’s uh, why I was so hard on you.”

Tommy is reeling. This can’t be right. He happened to go into heat and Dan happened to be there. They were unrelated events. Pure coincidence. Besides, he was such a dumb kid when they started in the White House, anyone would have been hard on him.

Tommy tries to argue the point. “I don’t think...I mean...I think this was a coincidence. I was just really lucky you noticed.”

Dan looks at him. “Tommy. I always notice you.”

“But-”

“I can’t help but notice you. It is not possible for me to not notice you.”

Tommy sits there. And now that he thinks about it, it is a little strange that given the scores of alphas there were in the White House, Dan was the only one he could pick out from a crowd by scent alone. "I could always smell you too.” Tommy admits to Dan, but also to himself.

As they stare at each other Tommy is suddenly hit with the memories of other "coincidences". There was that one time on the campaign trail after playing basketball with Obama, Plouffe, and Dan and a few other guys, but he had chalked that up to fatigue and the possibility of accidentally skipping a day of suppressants in the chaos of always being on the road. At the time, he didn’t think he had missed any pills, but he was so tired all the time, and it was the only thing that made sense. Except that Dan had been the one guarding him all game.

Or that time after their first joint appearance on_ Keepin’ It 1600_. Even though they were living in the same city, they had different circles of friends, and it had been a while since they had been in such close proximity to each other. Dan’s knee kept knocking into his, but that was merely incidental contact, right? The next 24 hours had been brutal, alone in his hotel room jerking off and taking ice cold showers that did nothing. Tommy can’t remember how he had rationalized that one away.

Fuck.

Tommy scrubs his face with his hands, and looks at Dan, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. “I’m so sorry, I’m such an idiot.”

Dan reaches out, places his palm against Tommy’s jaw, his thumb caressing his cheekbone. “You don’t need to apologize. It’s okay.”

Except that it’s not. “It’s not okay, Dan. I had no idea. How could I have not known?” And, now, given everything that has transpired in the last 24 hours, why would Dan want to be with someone so stupid, so oblivious? And how is Dan still so kind to him? Dan, who is looking at him with sky blue eyes, certain and true.

And yet, Tommy can no longer deny that his body is aching to be touching Dan. He tips over so he’s lying on his side, his head in Dan’s lap. Dan is running his fingers through Tommy’s hair, down his arm, over his ear- light caresses that have Tommy sinking deeper into the bliss that is being with Dan. “Why are you so nice to me.” Tommy says. It’s almost incomprehensible to Tommy, how nice this is.

“Is that bad?”

“No.” Tommy sighs in contentment. “I’m just not used to it.” Tommy hasn’t exactly had a lot of relationships, since he has always resisted the traditional expectation of subservience in omegas. It always felt safer to just avoid the whole topic altogether.

“Could- is that something you could get used to? Me being nice to you?”

Tommy sits up at that, dislodging Dans fingers from his head. “Honestly, I don’t know? I’m not like other omegas, Dan. I have goals. I’m not submissive, and I’m not passive, and I’m not going to defer to you because you’re my alpha.” Dan pinks up a little when Tommy says “my alpha”.

“Yeah, I know, and I wouldn’t want you any other way than how you are. I do _know _you Tommy, remember? I’ve seen you scream at reporters; I’ve seen you fall asleep at your desk after 12 hours of canvassing, I know the depths of your passion and drive, and I don’t love you in spite of those things. I love you _because _of those things, conventional dynamics be damned. I don’t want someone who will just acquiesce to me. That sounds super boring. You’re interesting. I want you. As you.”

At that Tommy practically lunges at Dan from where he’s sitting on the bed, smashing his face against Dan’s and they topple over onto the pillows. Tommy kisses Dan not because he needs to, but because he wants to.

All his fears about never finding a partner because of his stubborn streak, his ambition, or his confidence- all things omegas aren’t supposed to have- drain out of him as he kisses Dan.

Dan who accepts him.

Dan who doesn’t think he’s abnormal.

Dan who wants to take care of him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudo if you are so inspired! I’d love to hear what you think!
> 
> Check out Dan's actual [Three Point Plan to Win Wisconsin!](https://crooked.com/articles/pollercoaster-2020-wisconsin)
> 
> Want to know more about the work being done by the Wisconsin Democrats? Check out their work [HERE](https://wisdems.org) and follow them on twitter [@WisDems](https://twitter.com/WisDems).
> 
> Dan describes how he met Tommy in [this mailbag episode](https://crooked.com/podcast/pulling-out-of-the-war-on-christmas-holiday-mailbag-episode/)
> 
> I rarely post, but feel free to say hello on Tumblr: [ SelfRescuingPrincess ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/self-rescuing-princess)


End file.
